Typical Beanstalk
225px |strength = 3 |health = 3 |cost = 3 |set = Triassic |rarity = Uncommon |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Leafy Bean Plant |trait = None |ability = When played next to a Leafy Plant: Conjure a Leafy card. |flavor text = "Everyone's magic in their own special way. Everyone except me."}}Typical Beanstalk is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play and has 3 /3 . It does not have any traits, and its ability Conjures a leafy card when it is played on a lane adjacent to a leafy plant. Origins It is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes with a similar appearance. Its name is a combination of "typical," referring to its description, and "beanstalk," the real-life plant part it is based on. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribes:' Leafy Bean Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played next to a Leafy Plant: Conjure' a Leafy card. *'Set - Rarity:' Triassic - Uncommon Card description "Everyone's magic in their own special way. Everyone except me." Update history Update 1.24.6 *Added to the game. Update 1.26.3 * |4 }} Update 1.30.4 *Ability change: When played next to a Leafy Plant: Draw a card. → When played next to a Leafy Plant: Conjure a Leafy card. * |3 }} * |3 }} * |3 }} Strategies With Typical Beanstalk is a simple 3 /3 for 3 unit, which gives it a pretty average statline to work with. And its ability, as it obviously implies, has synergy with the leafy subset of plants, which includes major stand-ins of the respective tribe like Savage Spinach, Muscle Sprout and the like. But, while this supports that specific subset of plants, that subset of plants doesn't really have a real/serious competitive presence or strategy, really. So, really, this card may have a place in said deck, but the deck isn't particularly any good. Though, it has a fine statline, so it isn't completely unplayable. Being relatively accessible and having a decent statline to work with, this could find some use in more budgeted decks, but otherwise, any real competitive deck would never consider this. This is simply outclassed by many 3 cards in the game and doesn't really fit into any competent decks. In summary, this card is a considerable option if you plan to develop a leafy deck, but leafy decks aren't exactly a very developed strategy at the moment, so that isn't recommended. Though, while being an uncommon card and having a playable statline, it has some utility in less expensive decks, but that's really it. Against Typical Beanstalk is no different from your ordinary unit, it doesn't pose any specialized constant ability, or any major presence in any real strategy, so really, there's not a lot to be worried about aside from being a bit more tricky to remove due to its unique statline. Otherwise, you would go about how most static units would be removed. Gallery TypicalBeanstalkNewStat.jpg|Typical Beanstalk's statistics TypicalBeanstalkNewCard.jpg|Typical Beanstalk's card TypicalBeanstalkNewCardLocked.jpg|Typical Beanstalk's grayed out card Typical Beanstalk card face.png|Typical Beanstalk's card image Old TypicalFour.jpg|Typical Beanstalk's statistics Hajime Greenata.png|Typical Beanstalk's statistics TypicalBeanstalkCard.jpg|Typical Beanstalk's card TypicalBeanstalkUnlocked.jpg|Typical Beanstalk unlocked TypicalBeanstalkGrayedCard.jpg|Typical Beanstalk's grayed out card Typical Beanscum.png|Typical Beanstalk being played Nyeh.png|Typical Beanstalk activating its ability Reach for the stars.png|Typical Beanstalk attacking Poor thing.png|Typical Beanstalk destroyed 38E35A74-131B-4EC9-9D5D-8229F0C721C7.png|Typical Beanstalk with the Untrickable trait in front of Trivia *It reuses Magic Beanstalk's older look before the Colossal Fossils update. **Its description also vaguely alludes to Magic Beanstalk as well. See also *Magic Beanstalk Category:Leafy cards Category:Bean cards Category:Triassic cards Category:Uncommon plants (Heroes) Category:Plants